You only live once
by Jung.Naomi
Summary: Yūri Katsuki era un simple estudiante que estaba preocupado por rendir sus exámenes para ingresar a la universidad... Entonces, ¿Por qué le pasaba eso? ¿Por qué tenía esa clase de sueños? ¿Era una vida pasada? ¿Él un patinador? ¿Estaba enamorado de un hombre? ¡¿Qué clase de locuras eran esas! [Victuri] [AUxCanon]
1. Yūri Katsuki

_-¡El ganador del oro de esta Grand Prix Final es… Yūri Katsuki!_

 _Las cuchillas de los patines se deslizaron por el hielo mientras que estadio vibraba entre la emoción de los aplausos y los gritos eufóricos. Sus manos temblaban suavemente y sus ojos castaños estaban opacados por las lágrimas brillantes que amenazaban con caer. Aún así no se detuvo, patinó hasta llegar al centro de la pista, subiendo al podio con orgullo para levantar su cabeza._

 _El público clamaba su nombre, los flashes de los fotógrafos iluminaban cada rincón y la medalla dorada en su pecho brillaba con una consistencia que tan sólo había podido soñar antes._

 _-Lo conseguí… Lo conseguí…-_

 _La voz suave del japonés quedó difuminada entre el entusiasmo de la multitud. Todo parecía tan irreal que no supo con exactitud diferenciar lo que sucedió a continuación. De repente hubo un sonido seco y un dolor atravesó profundamente su pecho. Por inercia su mirada se había bajado a aquel punto, tan sólo para ver como los brillos de su traje se teñían de reojo antes de que sus piernas cedieran a su propio peso, cayendo pesadamente contra el hielo._

 _Los gritos que habían sido de júbilo se transformaron de terror y todo dejó de tener sentido a la consciencia del patinador._

 _-¡Yūri! ¡Yūri!-_

 _Una voz sobresalía entre las demás. Un tono que estaba impregnado en la desesperación con la cual lo llamaba Viktor. Podía sentirlo ya a su lado, tomándolo con cuidado entre sus brazos y aunque deseaba poder tranquilizarlo, asegurarle que estaba bien, su cuerpo no le respondía._

 _¿Qué estaba sucediendo?_

 _El japonés no lograba comprender las palabras desesperadas que proclamaba su entrenador. Sin embargo procuró abrir sus ojos, intentando enfocar en aquel rostro pálido y hermoso que ahora lo observaba con el terror expreso en cada uno de sus rasgos. ¿Viktor estaba llorando?_

 _-No pensé… Que esto sería el final.- logró expresar, aunque su voz había sido tan sólo un suspiro que se llevaba cada una de sus energías._

 _Aún así el otro parecía no escucharlo, el ruso había negado con su cabeza mientras que deslizaba temblorosamente sus dedos por la mejilla de su pareja, inclinando su rostro hasta que sus labios se hubieran acariciado torpemente._

 _-¡No digas idioteces, Yūri! ¡Tú no…! No, no, no, no me vas a dejar.- la voz de Viktor se mezclaba entre el sabor salado de las lágrimas y los besos torpes._

 _Ninguno de los dos escuchaba el murmullo de la gente ni el alboroto que se producía a la llegada de la ambulancia. Tan sólo existía aquel pequeño mundo que se estaba quebrajando entre los pedidos desesperados._

 _Pero Yūri apenas podía comprender lo que estaba sucediendo y que ese momento tal vez era el último que podría ver aquellos ojos de color tormentosos. Por ello subió su mano izquierda, limpiando lentamente una de las lágrimas que manchaba injustamente el rostro de su entrenador. Intentó murmurarle los sentimientos que tenía por él, aquellos que quemaban su pecho, pero su voz ya no logró formularse._

 _De repente todo se vio envuelto de un manto oscuro y tan sólo escuchó el grito desgarrador de Viktor Nikiforov llorando su nombre._

Yūri se sintió absorbido por un pasaje lleno de oscuridad. El dolor que estaba impreso en su pecho fue una impresión que se coló hasta sus huesos y en una pequeña sacudida abrupta todo desapareció.

Los ojos color avellana se habían abierto y ya no había rastro de aquel ostentoso estadio o de la figura de aquel enigmático hombre que lo había asistido. Ahora era tan sólo él, un joven japonés en su habitación despertando de una pesadilla. Pero aunque estuviera plenamente consciente de ello su respiración era agitada y sus manos aún temblaban. Podía escuchar atentamente la voz de aquel sujeto que proclamaba su nombre una y otra vez, de una forma que llegaba a dolerle.

"¡Yūri!"

Soltó un gemido lastimero y sus manos cubrieron su rostro, intentando despejar todas las imágenes que acababa de apreciar.

-Fue un sueño, tan sólo un sueño…- se dijo con suavidad una y otra vez, casi en un gemido lastimero. –Una pesadilla…- terminó por murmurar mientras corría los dedos de su parpado, observando el techo de su habitación.

Su cuerpo se giró con cuidado entre las sábanas y sus ojos se fijaron en la ventana que mostraba la suave nieve que estaba cayendo. Un paisaje que lo invitó a considerar lo que acababa de ver y llegar a sonreír casi con sorna. Un sueño donde él era un campeón del patinaje artístico, algo que sonaba totalmente ridículo considerando que no era más que un simple estudiante preparándose para ingresar a la universidad.

Medallas de oro, una gran ovación, un estadio gritando su nombre… Eran ilusiones de una mente demasiado ingenua y algo a lo que Katsuki Yūri con sus casi dieciocho años tan sólo podía fantasear.

-Algo imposible…-

La nieve bailaba en caída libre, moviendo sutilmente el árbol sin hojas que raspaba el cristal de su ventana. Un color tan puro e inocente, un color que removía algo dentro de su pecho y que lo hizo presionar su mano en aquella zona donde había sido herido en su sueño.

¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Por qué lo llamaba con tanta desesperación? ¿Por qué lo había…?

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados abruptamente al darse cuenta de ese detalle en particular. Sus labios habían sido profanados por un desconocido, por un hombre que lo llamaba por su nombre entre suplicas.

-¿Quién es?- jadeó en un intento de reconocer aquel rostro.

Pero a medida que lo pensaba con mayor cuidado las memorias de ese sueño se hacían cada vez más borrosos. No podía ver sus ojos, tampoco el color de su cabello o de su piel, tan sólo podía escuchar esa voz contra sus labios.

-¿Qué estoy pensando? ¡Yo no soy homosexual!-

Se había alterado tanto en la posibilidad que se giró sobre su cuerpo, abrazando fuertemente la almohada y tapándose entre sus cobijas. No deseaba pensar más, no deseaba recordar más aquellas locuras, tan sólo quería seguir durmiendo y que ese dolor en la base de su pecho desapareciera.

Estaba tan metido en sus propias reflexiones y sintiendo lastima por si mismo que no llegó a escuchar como la puerta era abierta. Tampoco notó la pequeña silueta que se paraba en el marco de madera y que lo miraba con reproche.

-¡Yūri! ¡Sigues en cama!-

El suave grito fue acompañado por un movimiento abrupto. Un niño, casi adolescente, había saltado directamente sobre la cama, exactamente en dónde se encontraba el mayor, aplastándolo en forma torpe mientras que ambos cuerpos se terminaban enredando entre las sábanas en una forma confusa.

Yūri había sido tomado por sorpresa, llegando a asustarse por el exabrupto, pero cuando notó de quién se trataba empezó a reír. Intentó correr las telas que estaban entre ellos y abrazó con cuidado a su hermano menor.

-¿Acaso pretendes matarme, Ryusuke?- preguntó intentando sonar molesto, pero terminando por formular una amplia sonrisa. -¿Tan tarde se hizo?- preguntó deslizando su mano a revolver el cabello oscuro del más pequeño, de ese mismo tono nocturno que poseía el mayor.

Ryusuke se había sentado en la cama, doblando sus piernas de una forma cómoda para él mientras lo miraba con su pequeña nariz arrugada.

-Mari one-chan dijo que si no nos apurábamos se acabaría nuestro desayuno… ¡No podemos permitirlo! Hoy hizo mucho sopa de miso…- el joven hablaba de forma frenética, sacudiendo sus manos en el aire mientras mostraba verdadera preocupación en sus ojos color miel.

Yūri conocía bien a sus hermanos, y aunque sabía que muchas veces Mari podía ser algo dura con ellos, tenía consciencia de que jamás los dejaría sin comer. Aunque no podía evitar seguirle el juego a Ryusuke.

-¡Es cierto! No podemos permitírselo, ¿No es así?- con convicción en sus palabras se incorporó de inmediato, tomando los lentes de marco azul para acomodarlos sobre sus ojos. –Ve y cuida de que Mari no acabe mi porción, no me tardo en alcanzarte, ¿Si?-

El niño Katsuki asintió, haciendo una formación militar ante su pedido y posteriormente salir corriendo de la habitación. Yūri logró sonreír ante la ingenuidad y dulzura que desprendía su hermano, pero intentó no pensar demasiado en ello. La interrupción había sido suficiente para que sacara su mente del embrollo de pensamientos por aquel sueño y lo agradecía.

Dejó la cama desordenada para irse al baño. Limpió su rostro y luego de lavarse los dientes volvió a colocarse los lentes sobre sus pequeños ojos. Se permitió verse durante unos segundos el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo y una pequeña sonrisa se figuró en sus delgados labios.

-Tengo que concentrarme en mis cosas… Los sueños son simplemente eso, sueños…- se dijo a sí mismo mientras que tomaba determinación.

Salió rápidamente del baño al notar que ya se había hecho más tarde. Se vistió con su uniforme escolar antes de bajar con rapidez hasta el comedor. Mari lo miró de reojo, aunque sin desacomodar su posición mirando el partido de Besball que transmitían en la televisión. Mientras que Ryusuke ya estaba comiendo de su platillo en la pequeña mesa.

-Es muy tarde, Yūri… Come rápido.-

-Lo sé, lo siento.- se atrevió a susurrar con una sonrisa apenada. Tomando el único lugar vacio que había mientras que tomaba su bol. –Gracias por la comida…-

Mari mantuvo silencio por algunos minutos. Analizando con cuidado la figura de su hermano que lentamente iba engullendo su comida.

-Andas durmiendo más de lo usual, Yūri. Intenta no estudiar de noche, o cuando rindas te dormirás en la mitad del examen.- la forma amena en que la voz de Mari salió sostenía un tono firme, lo suficiente para que comprendiera lo estaba reprochando a pesar de que ya lo hubiera dejado de mirar.

La frase había tomado por sorpresa a Yūri, pero este sabía que su hermana mayor podía ser una persona dura, pero que se preocupa por ellos dos. Desde que había llegado a Tokio escapando del dolor de la muerte de sus padres, era ella la figura más fuerte y protectora que los acobijaba. Por lo que sonrió en agradecimiento a sus palabras.

-Lo haré, perdón por preocuparte.- comentó sin buscar aclarar que no se trataba sobre los exámenes. Tan sólo sonrió y tomó los palillos para comer su arroz.

-Todo sería más sencillo si despertaras de una vez, oni-chan.-

Yūri volvió su mirada a Ryusuke, el niño tan sólo le sonrió con una mueca llena de ternura antes de tomar un trozo de cerco para pasarle al bol de su hermano. En un gesto cómplice.

Por unos segundos el mayor no comprendió lo que le acababa de decir, sin embargo sonrió ante ese suave gesto y comprendió que su familia estaba preocupado por él. Pero no llegaron a desarrollar más la conversación ya que Mari se había incorporado apagando el televisor con el control remoto.

-Luego seguimos hablando, ya es tarde y ambos deben irse.-

El mayor de los varones Katsuki controló su reloj y casi se atragantó con su comida, notando que tenía razón. Tomó unos últimos bocados en forma apresurada antes de levantarse. Se acomodó en forma descuidada la bufanda y se prendió el alargado abrigo azul, arrastrando su maleta al salir de la casa. Ryusuke lo había imitado casi en su totalidad, poniéndose un gorro sobre su cabello oscuro mientras que ya caminaban por las heladas calles de Tokio.

-Este invierno parece que hará más frío que en los anteriores.- comentó Ryusuke, cubriéndose un poco más con su abultada bufanda.

Yūri iba caminando a su lado y asintió ante su comentario. La nieve había vuelto a caer sobre la ciudad, manchando de pequeñas marcelas de blanco las concurridas calles que se llenaba de trabajadores y estudiantes apresurados.

-Debemos apresurarnos.- le indicó al menor, empezando a mover con mayor rapidez sus piernas.

Ambos Katsuki apresuraron sus pasos. Llegar a la estación no había sido difícil y aunque comúnmente podían hacer el trayecto en sus bicicletas el clima los confinaba al tren. Fue casi diez minutos entre dos paradas antes de que tuvieran que bajar y llegar al fin al instituto al cual asistían ambos.

-¡Hey! Cerdo, te tardaste…-

Yūri estaba guardando sus zapatillas en el casillero cuando escuchó aquel llamado. Sus ojos se giraron a ver la pequeña figura de aquel estudiante extranjero, Yuri Plisetsky estaba cruzado de brazos mirando en su dirección. Pero el más grande supo de inmediato que no se refería a él. Ryusuke reaccionó de inmediato y corrió en dirección al ruso, golpeando su hombro.

-¡No soy un cerdo! Y no fue mi culpa…-musitó en frente de él, pero por el gesto producido por el extranjero supo que no le creía. -¡Yah! Vamos rápido antes de que lleguemos más tarde.-

-Con lo lento que corres seguro será la hora del almuerzo hasta que lleguemos.- espetó con una sonrisa divertida Yuri, consiguiendo que el menor de los Katsuki volviera a bufar.

Ambos se habían alejado ya por el pasillo a gran rapidez, ignorando que Yūri aún los miraba con curiosidad. Jamás había logrado comprender aquella curiosa amistad que había formado su hermano con el sarcástico Plisetsky desde que había llegado de intercambio, pero tampoco pensaba opinar al respecto.

Terminó de guardar sus pertenencias y se encaminó a la zona contraria donde habían ido los menores. No sentía apuro pero sí estuvo aliviado al llegar al aula y notar que aún no se encontraba el profesor.

-¡Yūri~! Buenos días.-

Aquella suave voz le captó por completo la atención, sintiendo el rostro enrojecido con suavidad ante el saludo de Yuko, la delegada del curso.

-Buenos días, Yuko-chan.- musitó sin darse cuenta que su tono se había suavizado y vuelto tímido.

La joven castaña había formado una sonrisa amplia, de esas que atentaban por completo a la forma de pensar coherentemente en el joven de cabello negro. Para su fortuna el profesor de la clase de historia ya había llegado así que cualquier momento de vergüenza quedó opacado por la monótona clase.

 **Separador**

El timbre resonó en todo el centro educativo, dando por finalizado aquella larga y abrumadora jornada. Muchos alumnos felices abandonaban la institución hablando amenamente en grupos, otros se dirigían a estudiar en zonas más tranquilas, mientras que otros caminaban a sus clubes correspondientes.

-¿Cómo se supone que le entienda a física cuando aún no entiendo todo el japonés?-

Yūri iba caminando con su mejor amigo por uno de los alargados pasillos. Phichit Chulanont era un estudiante que acababa de mudarse a la ciudad de Tokio por trabajo de su padre. Una persona entusiasta, amena y que desde el primer momento había sido amigable con Yūri, consiguiendo que entre ambos se estableciera una solida amistad.

-Sabes que si necesitas ayuda puedo ayudarte con la lectura y el idioma.- le sugirió el japonés con aquella sonrisa amable que lo caracterizaba.

-¡Sería perfecto! Aunque no sé en qué momento…-

Las palabras del tailandés eran ciertas. En aquel periodo donde se acercaban los exámenes de admisión a la universidad la presión y el tiempo libre era algo que no concordaban.

-Veremos cómo hacerlo, no te preocupes.-

Yūri le había asegurado aquello antes de ingresar al aula que correspondía a su actividad del club. Algunos alumnos aún faltaban, pero en los siguientes diez minutos todos los bancos habían sido ocupados con sus respectivos estudiantes con sus instrumentos.

El club de música era tranquilo y ameno. Yūri disfrutaba distenderse allí mientras que afinaba su violín. Concentrado en su labor hasta que la autoritaria voz de la directora Minako lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-¿Y la profesora?- preguntó por lo bajo Phichit, expresando el desconcierto también de Katsuki.

-Silencio, por favor.- expresó la elegante mujer que mantenía un gesto arrugado y contraído. –La profesora Takeshi tendrá licencia por maternidad a partir de hoy. Así que vine para presentarles a la persona que ocupara su lugar por el resto del semestre…- anunció la mujer mientras que apoyaba ambas manos sobre el escritorio antes de anunciarle que podía pasar. –Por favor, sean cordiales con el profesor Nikiforov.-

El murmullo de la clase de volvió un bullicio consistente cuando la puerta se abrió. Eran pasos elegantes, largos pero firmes que acompañaban una silueta perfectamente imponente de un hombre que traía traje y unos pequeños lentes apoyados sobre su nariz.

Desde su posición Yūri había quedado sorprendido al igual que el resto de los alumnos por aquel hombre, pero a diferencia de los demás, no era por su atractivo visual, sino porque al encontrarse con ese rostro sintió que el mundo le daba vueltas. Porque aquellos ojos de un color incomprensible miraron a todos los alumnos para finalmente posarse en él, manteniendo un enlace certero que golpeó directamente en su pecho en un palpitar acelerado.

El profesor lo estaba mirando con sus parpados entrecerrados y con cierta duda, casi con la misma incertidumbre que estaba ahogando al japonés.

¿Se conocían? ¿Por qué de repente tenía deseos de llorar?

-Es un placer, alumnos, mi nombre es Viktor Nikoforov y seré su profesor a partir de hoy.-

Esa suave voz golpeó como miel sobre sus oídos, haciendo que por unos segundos los parpados de Yūri se cerraran y su mano se apoyara firmemente sobre su violín, como si así pudiera opacar un poco el dolor.

"Yūri…"

¿Por qué esa voz estaba pronunciando una vez más su nombre?

-¡Yūri!-

No logró escuchar el grito que había proclamado Phichit porque su cuerpo había caído inconsciente a un costado de su banco.

 **Continuará…**

 **Nota de autora**

 **Mi corazón no iba a estar tranquilo hasta que al fin pudiera empezar con esta historia. Tal vez pueda ser algo confuso al principio, pero espero que de alguna forma me estén entendiendo en este primer capítulo. Por si acaso, si, Yūri tiene 18 años, al igual que Phichit, mientras que Yuri y Ryusuke (que es un personaje original, por si quedaban dudas) tienen 14 años.**

 **Este fanfic no pretende ser extenso y me gustaría saber qué opinan al respecto, si les gusta, si debo ser más clara o si estoy fallando en algo. ¡Estaría agradecida de sus opiniones!**

 **Sin más que agregar espero subir el segundo capítulo pronto, gracias por leerme. 3**


	2. Viktor Nikiforov

_¿Tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados?_

 _Su mano se estiró con suavidad, pero la nada misma acarició su blanquecina piel. No podía ver, no podía percibir. No llegaba a comprender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo alrededor. Tan sólo sabía que era cubierto por un manto negro que cegaba por completo hasta el último de sus sentidos y en cada segundo se iba hundiendo un poco más en la nada misma._

 _Intentó moverse, pero no logró perturbar el ambiente. Estaba sumido en una laguna peltre, totalmente a la deriva en algo que no lograba comprender._

" _Yūri … Por favor."_

 _Aquella suave voz logró que su mano se sacudiera en un pequeño reflejo._

 _¿Por qué lo llamaba? ¿Por qué se sentía tan inquieto con esa melodiosa voz?_

 _Sus parpados se movieron (¿Los había abierto o cerrado?) y sus labios dejaron escapar un suave suspiro. Se sentía tan cansado que no le importaba seguir en aquella marea de confusión._

— _No me llames… Por favor, cállate…—_

" _Yūri… ¡Yūri!"_

 _Un sonido agudo pitó de repente y una molestia se centro en la zona baja de su cabeza, en la curva de su nuca. Pero aunque intentó moverse, protegerse, no podía, su cuerpo caía muy lentamente en aquel mar lleno de angustia._

Fue una sacudida abrupta la que sufrió su anatomía cuando despertó de aquel letargo profundo. Se había sentado en la cama dejando que las sábanas cayeran a su costado mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre su pálido rostro.

La sensación que había abrazado sus sueños se sentían como una vieja conocida y aún estaba presente en su piel, pero por más que se buscara rastro de agua o de heridas no había nada. Al contrario la oscuridad era reemplazada por una brillante luz que revotaba en las paredes blancas.

—¿Yo… dónde estoy?—

Su voz había raspado su propia garganta pero al fin pudo formular aquella frase. Parpadeó un par de veces mientras que levaba uno de sus puños a frotar su ojo izquierdo. Una vez más había sido preso de una horrible pesadilla.

—¡Yūri! ¿Estás bien?—

La alterada voz de Phichit provocó que se volteara en su dirección. Así pudo encontrarse con la figura de su amigo. Este lo miraba lleno de preocupación sentado en una silla a su lado, apoyando sus manos sobre el colchón que él estaba descansando.

—Yo estoy bien, sólo…— musitó algo confundido, mirando cómo podía sus alrededores antes de arrugar su ceño. —¿Mis lentes dónde están?—

Ante la pregunta su compañero se movió para alcanzar los lentes de marco azul. Fue recién cuando Yūri pudo ponérselos que se sintió a gusto reconociendo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Era la enfermería del instituto. Pero por más que ahora era consciente de su presente, no lograba recordar cómo había llegado allí.

—¿Sabes lo que te pasó?— Phichit le habló con suavidad, escaneando con su mirada el cuerpo de su amigo, como si así pudiera determinar realmente su estado de salud.

Por unos breves segundos el joven azabache quedó descolocado, pero alejando de sus pensamientos la sensación de la pesadilla pudo retomar de a poco qué había pasado en su día. Había sido una jornada dura, luego de las horas de estudio se había dirigido al club de música como todos los martes a la tarde. La directora había anunciado que su profesora estaría ausente por maternidad, entonces… había ingresado su sustituto.

Su cabeza se llenó de presión en ese momento, pero pudo reconocer el nombre que le había dicho, Viktor Nikiforov , un hombre extranjero de cabello color plata y unos ojos de color irreconocible. Pero a pesar que intentaba buscar más allá de esa vaga imagen todo se tornaba confuso.

—¿Me desmayé en clases?...—

Por la mirada que le dirigía su compañero supo que estaba en lo correcto. Sin embargo, no logró decir nada, Phichit se había levantado de su sitio para acercarse a él. Había ocupado el estrecho espacio que había al lado de Yūri, subiendo su mano a deslizar los dedos por sus hebras oscuras en una caricia que no era rara entre ellos dos.

—Nos asustamos mucho, Yūri… ¿No has descansado bien en estos días? No pudimos hacer que recobraras el conocimiento y te trajimos a la enfermería.— le comentó, intentando mantener su sonrisa pero flaqueando. —Has dormido un par de horas.—

La forma tierna en la cual el tailandés lo acariciaba y hablaba lo hizo sentir culpable, porque podía ver con facilidad cómo lo había preocupado. Los labios de Yūri se curvaron en una sonrisa llena de vergüenza mientras bajaba su mirada.

—Creo que estoy estudiando demasiado… Lo siento.— estaba mintiendo, pero no deseaba preocuparlo con los extraños pensamientos que últimamente asaltaban su cabeza.

Pero Phichit era la persona más cercana que tenía Yūri. No importaba si hace poco tiempo se hubieran conocido, el joven moreno sabía que su compañero le estaba mintiendo, pero prefirió no indagar en el tema y tan sólo asentir.

—Intenta descansar más. Lo estás haciendo bien y aún falta para los exámenes, ¿Está bien?—

Las mejillas y la pequeña nariz del japonés había enrojecido, se sentía algo avergonzado al recibir aquel trato, pero agradecía sinceramente la forma en que era cuidado. Por lo que decidió subir su mano a apoyarla sobre la de él, en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

Sin embargo, no se llegó a formular palabra alguna porque una suave toz interrumpió la escena. Ambos jóvenes se voltearon de un sobresalto al notar la imponente figura del profesor Nikiforov .

El hombre ruso estaba sonriendo de forma apacible, llevando entre sus blanquecinas manos una libreta y mirándolos en forma divertido. Como si disfrutada de la incomodidad que había creado en sus alumnos.

—Lamento la interrupción. Vine a revisar la salud de Katsuki—kun.— la forma en que pronunciaba las palabras era un japonés forzado, sin embargo el suave timbre de su voz era melodioso, casi como si cantara en cada una de las palabras.

Phichit se había movido de inmediato a retomar su asiento, pero Yūri no se había percatado de ello. Sus ojos se habían quedado prendidos sobre los de él. Sabía que no era la primera vez que lo veía, se habían conocido en el aula del club de música (y de la forma más vergonzosa), pero el japonés sentía que había algo más profundo en esas iris. Sin darse cuenta se había quedado anonadado, ciñendo fuertemente sus dedos en puños.

—¿Katsuki—kun?—

La segunda vez que lo llamó hizo reaccionar. Las orejas del joven estudiante ardieron de vergüenza al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de un intenso rubor. Asintió torpemente, pasando a juguetear con sus manos con las sábanas que cubrían hasta su cadera.

—Lamento lo sucedido…— el tono de voz que había utilizado era demasiado bajo, pero lo suficientemente claro para que el profesor pudiera comprenderlo.

—Perfect! No se vería muy bien que en mi primer día se me muriera un alumno.— las palabras del extranjero eran dichas con suma alegría, casi pareciendo un niño entonando una broma.

Aún así Yūri no lo miró, por lo que recién notó que se había acercado a él cuando el colchón se hundió a su lado. Nikiforov estaba ahora a su par, revolviendo sus cabellos oscuros en forma descuidada y cariñosa.

Aquella acción parecía ser natural en el ruso y Phichit supuso que se trataba sobre un choque de culturas. Pero ante sus ojos no pasó desapercibido que de repente era un mero espectador de la escena, el profesor parecía ignorar por completo su existencia.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos extranjeros notó como el estudiante de blanca piel presionaba sus manos contra las sábanas. Porque el contacto que estaba recibiendo le era en cierta forma molesto, llegaba a incomodarlo y hacer latir de forma dolorosa su corazón. El profesor Nikiforov le transmitía algo totalmente diferente a Phichit y eso no le agradaba.

—Yo…— titubeó, ladeando apenas su cabeza para que así el mayor se detuviera. –Estoy bien. Fue tan sólo falta de descanso.—

El hombre cedió a la petición silenciosa de su alumno, así que alejó su mano de él, pero en ningún momento desapareció su alegre sonrisa. Parecía no haberle incomodado el trato.

—Muy bien, entonces iré a llenar los papeles con el enfermero. Chulanont, cuida de tu compañero.—

Phichit se sorprendió porque en la clase no se había presentado, sin embargo él parecía estar al corriente de su nombre y su presencia. Asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza antes de ver como el profesor se marchaba de la habitación. Pero su atención no se había ido con la salida elegante del ruso, sino que se quedó prendida en la forma casi hostil en la cual había reaccionado su mejor amigo.

—Yurri… ¿Sabes quién es él?— le preguntó de repente, haciendo que el japonés se despertara de sus pensamientos y lo mirara. Pero aunque en el cuestionamiento Phichit había ocupado un tono de obviedad, no supo responder. —¡Oh Dios! ¡Es Viktor Nikiforov !— exclamó golpeando con sus manos el colchón con clara euforia. —¡El gran músico y violinista! Creó sinfonías para el ballet ruso, dirigió la opera más exitosa en los últimos veinte años: "Stay close to me" y era el director de la orquesta sinfónica europea hasta el año pasado…— cada uno de sus logros parecían poner más eufórico al muchacho que agitaba sus brazos.

Tardó unos segundos, pero la realidad golpeó en la cabeza de Katsuki haciendo que sus labios se abrieran con total sorpresa. Por supuesto que lo conocía, el prodigio ruso era una leyenda viviente para cualquier persona que amara la música. Pero ser consciente de eso tan sólo le trajo más dudas.

—Nikiforov … se retiró el año pasado, ¿No es así?— musitó apenas, notando como Phichit era contagiado de repente por su incertidumbre.

—Es cierto…— le respondió cruzando sus brazos y apoyando uno de sus dedos sobre su mentón. Pensando con cuidado. –Nadie supo por qué se retiró. Desapareció de escena de un día al otro… ¿Cómo es que llegó a ser un simple profesor en Japón?—

Los ojos color avellana de Yūri compartieron su misma duda. Pero tan sólo pudo observar la puerta por donde se había marchado Viktor Nikiforov .

 **You only live once**

La tarde se había desvanecido hace un par de horas y un manto oscuro había tomado posesión del inmenso cielo de Tokio. A esas horas era normal que los alumnos ya hubieran terminado sus actividades extra curriculares y se hubieran marchado, por lo que se podía respirar un aire grato y silencioso.

Sin embargo, por uno de los pasillos del ala oeste, dos figuras corrían casi a la par. Ryusuke estaba adelante, ignorando por completo como Yuri le seguía cargando los maletines de ambos y refunfuñando a cada paso que daba.

Llegaron hasta el último piso del edificio y con desespero abrieron la puerta que daba a la enfermería. Pero antes de que pudieran llegar hasta donde se encontraban las camas, se toparon abruptamente con la figura del profesor de cabello platinado.

—Niños, niños, no deberían correr en el colegio.— les reprochó con suavidad, negando con su dedo en el aire.

Ambos compañeros intercambiaron una corta mirada, Ryusuke sabía que cualquier constatación de Yuri le traería problemas, por lo que se adelantó tan sólo un paso, quedando justo en frente de aquel enigmático hombre.

—Lo siento. Me avisaron que mi hermano mayor se encontraba aquí, su nombre es Katsuki Yūri.— intentó mostrarse respetuoso, aunque sus manos se movían llena de nerviosismo.

—¡Vaya! Tiene sentido, ustedes son realmente parecidos.— comentó con una mueca divertida. De inmediato se corrió de la puerta y le señaló el lado derecho. –Se encuentra en la última. Debe hacer reposo y tomar mucho liquido, tiene una ligera anemia así que debe cuidarse, ¿Si?—

Ryusuke intentó disimular su rostro lleno de desconcierto, tan sólo asintió con su cabeza para luego hacer una pequeña reverencia. De inmediato se marchó caminando con rapidez en la dirección que le había indicado.

El hombre ruso siguió con la mirada el camino que había tomado el estudiante, pero cuando se volteó se encontró que la mirada de Yuri Plisetsky estaba puesta en él en forma tajante.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, pequeño?— su tono de voz se mantuvo suave, con aquella sonrisa que el rubio detestó desde un primer momento.

—¿Qué podría querer de un anciano?— La voz de Yuri había salido marcada, hablando en su natal ruso antes de pasar a su lado sin volver a mirarlo.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró justo detrás de él para alcanzar a su amigo que ya había llegado con su hermano. Tan apresurado en alejarse de ese sujeto que no había notado como Viktor se había cruzado de brazos y cuando apoyó su dedo sobre sus pequeños labios estos se encontraban curvados en una sonrisa divertida.

—Así que un pequeño gatito está dispuesto a mostrar las garras…— susurró mientras que sus ojos se entrecerraban apenas.

 **You only live once**

—¡Pero Ryu—kun! ¡Ya es mucho!—

—¡Nada de peros!—

Phichit disfrutaba siempre de la interacción de los hermanos Katsuki. La escena que estaban desarrollando ahora se le hacía tan divertida que mantenía entre sus dedos su teléfono móvil, fotografiando algunos momentos mientras Ryusuke abrigaba exageradamente a su hermano mayor. El más pequeño había montado una escena de reproches apenas había llegado por lo que Yūri no se atrevía a contradecirle, a pesar que apenas pudiera respirar.

A tan sólo unos pasos de ellos se encontraba Yuri, observando toda la escena con aburrimiento. No comprendía como los lazos fraternales que poseían y tampoco le interesaba llegar a hacerlo, se le hacía demasiado cursi y eso se mostraba en sus ojos que formaban un gesto de incredulidad. Sin embargo su mirada se separó de ese par con el sonido de su teléfono móvil. Con cuidado controló el remitente, sonriendo al ver que decía "mamá".

—¡Hey! Cerdo~ —llamó en voz alta, consiguiendo que le prestaran atención. –Pasaron por mí, te veré mañana.— se despidió con un gesto de su mano, ignorando por completo a los dos mayores.

—¡Nos vemos mañana, Yuri~!— Ryusuke dejó a su hermano por algunos segundos para despedirse de su compañero con una amplia sonrisa.

Yūri no conocía mucho a aquel pequeño ruso, sin embargo, desde que había entrado a la vida de su hermano que lo consideraba particular. Más allá de las obvias diferencias que podrían tener al haber sido criado en Rusia, el joven que compartía su nombre era tan especial como llamativo.

—También será mejor que nos vayamos.— les indicó amablemente Phichit a ambos que de inmediato asintieron.

Abandonaron las instalaciones del colegio con tranquilidad, agradeciendo al enfermero que se había hecho cargo de Yūri antes de salir. Los copos de nieve caían lentamente en la oscuridad de la noche y el frío se colaba fuertemente. El invierno estaba más presente que nunca.

A pesar del inestable clima, los tres estudiantes caminaban con una conversación amena. Ryusuke estaba entusiasmado contándoles sobre las últimas actividades de su club y Phichit acotaba en determinados momentos palabras que hacían reír a todos.

Llegar a la residencia de los Katsuki fue cuestión de minutos y el tailandés se despidió de ellos en la puerta antes de seguir su camino. Yūri esperó hasta que la delgada figura de su amigo desapareciera antes de ingresar.

—Ve a la cama, hermano… Te cocinaré algo y te llevaré.—

El mayor estaba por quejarse, pero por el tono que había implementado Ryusuke sabía que no tenía forma de ganarle aquella batalla. Asintió con suavidad y aprovechando que Mari aún estaba en el trabajo se escabulló hasta su habitación. No deseaba ser más molestia para las personas que lo rodeaban.

Su uniforme escolar quedó en la silla y luego de colocarse un abrigado pijama se recostó en la cama. Dejando que el suave calor de sus cobertores lo cubrieran mientras que se quedaba con su mirada perdida en la ventana. Observando algo ausente los suaves copos de nieve caer.

Aún se encontraba cansado, su cuerpo parecía fatigado y su mente se rehusaba a pensar más. Pero aunque quisiera, no estaba dispuesto a cerrar sus ojos. Las pesadillas eran últimamente tan contundentes que le daba miedo dormir.

 **You only live once**

La mañana siguiente había concurrido con normalidad. Mari no se había enterado del pequeño accidente escolar de Yūri, solo con la condición de que Ryusuke lo acompañara y controlara como todo un perro guardián. Se fue cuando se encontraron con Phichit y le encargara a él su cuidado.

Tomando a píe de la letra sus palabras, el tailandés no se separó de su lado en las clases. Tan sólo lo dejó cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo. Yūri se había olvidado su comida en su casillero, así que indicó a su amigo que apartara una mesa mientras regresaba.

No tardó muchos minutos antes de regresar con su pequeño paquete que su hermana mayor le había preparado, pero antes de que pudiera ingresar al comedor alguien lo llamó. Se giró y se sorprendió un poco al ver la figura de Shoma Uno sonriéndole. Él era un estudiante de su mismo año, destacado deportista y delegado del otro curso, un modelo a seguir que constantemente llamaba la atención con su amigable sonrisa.

—¡Uno—kun! ¿Necesita algo?— no pudo disimular su sonrisa, pero de inmediato relajó sus facciones para corresponderle a su amable gesto.

—Yūri—kun~— pronunció su nombre con algo de vergüenza. —Un compañero está en el club de música y me comentó que ayer tuviste un accidente. Por lo que pensé en traerte esto.— extendió sus manos en su dirección relevando una pequeña caja de leche. –Por favor, acéptalo.—

La sorpresa se reflejó en los ojos grandes de Katsuki, haciendo que parpadeara un par de veces antes de sentir que sus mejillas enrojecían. Dudó unos segundos, pero al final terminó aceptando el obsequio con una leve reverencia.

—No… Debiste molestarte, Uno—kun… Muchas gracias.— sus palabras se enredaron apenas, intentando sostener la mirada pero fallando al sentirse apenado.

El otro estudiando mostró su felicidad en una amplia sonrisa y negó con su cabeza.

—No es nada, Yūri—kun, por favor cuídate.—

El nombrado tan sólo se atrevió a asentir con su cabeza y realizar una vez más un agradecimiento con su cabeza. Shoma Uno se despidió con un pequeño gesto de su mano antes de unirse a sus compañeros, dejando solo unos minutos a Katsuki, los que tardó en reaccionar antes de retomar su camino hacía su amigo.

Agradeció que Phichit estuviera concentrado con su teléfono celular cuando llegó y que Yuko no notara lo enrojecido de su rostro. Intentó actuar con la mayor naturalidad posible, mientras que tomaba sus palillos para empezar a comer, teniendo la pequeña caja de leche en frente para beberla después.

La delegada de su curso era siempre amable, preguntando por la preparación de sus próximos exámenes. La charla consiguió que en unos minutos más el tailandés dejara de lado su celular para empezar a comer y participar en la conversación.

—Jamás terminaré de adaptarme al sistema japonés.— admitió el trigueño, tomando entre sus manos su jugo para beber en una mueca dramática.

Yuko carcajeó cubriendo sus pequeños labios y mirándolo con un aire maternal.

—Es algo complicado, pero si necesitas ayuda sabes que nos tienes a Yūri y a mí, ¿No es así?—

El nombrado asintió al comentario realizado por su amiga, haciendo que Phichit sonriera con gratitud, pero mostrando que no tenía ánimos de seguir ese tema.

—Yuko, Yuko, Yuko~ ¿Escuchaste la novedad? Tenemos un profesor estrella en el instituto.— de nuevo mostraba aquella euforia que lo caracterizaba.

Katsuki se removió un poco en su sitio, sintiéndose algo inquieto. No comprendía exactamente qué era lo que le pasaba. Conocía a Viktor Nikiforov desde que tenía uso de razón, lo había visto tocar en la televisión cientos de veces y estaba en los libros de violín. Pero desde el día anterior que se sentía incomodo al respecto. Pero pretendió no prestarle atención.

—¿Un profesor estrella?— comentó la castaña, llevando un poco de comida a la boca antes de meditarlo. —¿Es el atractivo ruso del que todas están hablando? Es el único tema de conversación desde que empezó el día.— le aseguró riendo por lo bajo.

—¡Es que tienen motivos!— le aseguró un enérgico Phichit, tomando su móvil para mostrarle de inmediato las fotos que había conseguido.

Yuko soltó un pequeño chillido al ver las imágenes y se olvidó momentáneamente de la comida. Yūri tan sólo suspiró a un costado.

—¿Es un cantante? ¿Un modelo? Tiene un porte único…— la joven habló con rapidez.

—No, es un músico retirado. Compuso grandes piezas y era la estrella de la orquesta de Europa. Pero se retiró hace casi dos años y… ¡Averigüé el porqué!—

Aunque Katsuki pretendiera no escucharlos Viktor Nikiforov era un prodigio y la mención de su retiro hizo que su atención se centrara en su amigo.

—Dicen que salía con una mujer que quedó embarazada. Él decidió hacerse cargo y se alejó del ambiente para casarse con ella.— La voz del tailandés era baja, contándoles como un secreto aquellas palabras.

La primera en reaccionar fue Yuko que soltó un pequeño chillido antes de cubrirse los labios.

—¡Pero si es muy joven! O eso lo parece…—

—¡¿Verdad?!—

Sus amigos seguían debatiendo aquel tema entusiasmados. Pero Yūri al lado de ellos había sentido que su cuerpo había dejado de responder. Por unos segundos se había mareado así que se apoyó mejor contra la mesa. Intentó despejar su cabeza mientras tomaba la leche que le había regalado Uno y la bebía con rapidez.

¿Por qué le dolía así el pecho?

 **You Only Live Once**

Yūri no era una persona que disfrutara estar todo el tiempo acompañado, por eso, cuando convenció a Phichit y a Yuko que podría quedarse estudiando en la biblioteca se sintió aliviado.

No midió el tiempo que se tomó. Su concentración estaba en aquellas pequeñas anotaciones que iba haciendo a medida que terminaba los libros que tenía pendiente. Deteniéndose una vez había logrado avanzar lo suficiente para que pudiera sentirse satisfecho.

Estudiando su mente se distraía, dejaba de pensar en su vida y buscar respuestas a incógnitas que desconocía. Pero la noche ya estaba cayendo y debía regresar antes de que Ryusuke se preocupara.

Suspiró con cuidado y empezó a guardar todos sus cuadernos en su bolso. Lo ajustó en su hombro antes de levantarse y salir lentamente de la biblioteca que casi se encontraba vacía.

En aquella época del año era normal ver a estudiantes de último año quedándose hasta al anochecer. Pero aquella tarde en que el sol se estaba ocultando y el frío aún azotaba Tokio parecía que la mayoría había decidido volver a casa a refugiarse.

A Yūri Katsuki no le molestaba el frío y prefería la tranquilidad de la biblioteca para poder concentrarse.

Estaba por bajar por la escalera hacía el hall principal cuando notó que la puerta del aula de música se encontraba abierta aunque sin las luces prendidas. Su pulso dudó por unos segundos, pero al final se movió lentamente en esa dirección.

Encendió el interruptor y con pasos lentos se dirigió a dónde estaba guardado su instrumento favorito. Aquel violín de madera oscura y cuerdas gastadas que había logrado comprar con gran esfuerzo.

—Te extraño porque no pude tocarte esta semana, ¿No es así?— preguntó como si el instrumento realmente pudiera responderle.

Dejó su bolso a un costado, limpió con suma atención su amado objeto y luego lo acomodó sobre su hombro. Apenas sus dedos presionaron el arco supo que eso era lo que le faltaba, ahogar sus dudas y temores en aquella melodía.

Su cuerpo se movía apenas mientras que los parpados se encontraban cerrados. Las cerdas se friccionaban contra las cuerdas una y otra vez, a medida que los dedos largos del joven se movilizaban presionando con fuerza en el lugar exacto para que la canción fluyera con suma naturalidad.

Estaba ejecutando una pieza que no llevaba nombre. Un ritmo triste y frenético por momentos, unos compases que venía acariciando su mente e inspiración en las últimas semanas.

Un lento suspiro abandonó sus labios cuando logró formular la última parte de su pieza y se quedó allí, manteniendo esa posición mientras que se dejaba envolver por ese pequeño ambiente que él mismo había creado.

Sin embargo unos suaves aplausos lo tomaron por sorpresa. Se giró abruptamente para ver la figura de Viktor Nikiforov apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

—Vi la luz prendida y pensé que alguien había hurtado la sala de música. Me alegra haberme equivocado y el haber podido ser tu espectador, Katsuki—kun.— el profesor sabía que el japonés se inhibía con facilidad, por lo que procuró mantener una distancia respetable entre ellos dos, utilizando un tono suave para hablar. —Eres realmente bueno, ¿Alguna vez te lo han dicho?—

—No…—

Yūri se había puesto nervioso, dejando su violín de nuevo sobre el estuche para limpiarlo con rapidez. Viktor notó esa acción y no pudo evitar reír, ingresando a la sala de música.

Desde su posición, el menor vio como su profesor entraba pero no se dirigía a él, sino que abría el armario y sacaba de allí un impecable violín de color blanco. Una verdadera pieza de arte hecha instrumento que él reconocía con facilidad, era la favorita de la estrella rusa, su marca personal.

Sin mencionar palabra alguna Nikiforov acarició lentamente las cuerdas de su fiel amiga. Dejando que con esa simple acción Yūri pidiera ver como en su dedo brillaba una alianza de oro. Una joya tan sencilla que resplandecía de la misma forma que su dueño. Sin esperar la melodía que él mismo había ejecutado segundos antes era interpretada con majestuosidad por el prodigio.

 _Una suave melodía se escuchaba a lo lejos, un coro de diferentes voces que se mezclaban en una canción tan suave que acunaba al momento que estaban viviendo._

 _En frente de ellos se encontraba la ostentosa estructura de la Sagrada Familia, tan imponente y única que tan sólo mostraban el escenario como algo más irreal de lo que ya era._

 _Pero aunque su pulso estuviera enloquecido y sus mejillas bañadas de un intenso rubor, estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante. Porque Viktor estaba mirándolo con aquellos hermosos ojos impresionados mientras que Yūri deslizaba lentamente el guante de su pálida mano._

 _No mencionó palabra alguna, tan sólo le sonrió y le mostró aquel anillo que brillaba casi tanto como su amado entrenador._

—Katsuki—kun… ¿Estás bien? Estás pálido.—

Sus ojos reconocieron la realidad de golpe. El profesor había dejado de tocar su violín y se encontraba sosteniéndolo por los hombros. Manteniendo una distancia mínima entre ellas que lo hizo alterarse apenas fue consciente.

"No, déjame, aléjate"

Yūri calló sus palabras, tan sólo retrocedió unos pasos para tomar su bolso torpemente y realizar una corta reverencia hacía él.

—No se preocupe, debo irme ahora mismo. Lamento el haber ingresado.—

Una vez más hizo una reverencia, dejando con las palabras en la boca al ruso que lo vio correr por los pasillos del colegio. Porque su cabeza una vez más le dolía y aquel hombre no parecía comprender que su presencia lo alteraba como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

Viktor Nikiforov lo confundía, lo aturdía y no le gustaba ninguno de esos sentimientos.

 **Continuará…**

 **¡Muy buenas noches a todos! Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia que es muy, muy especial para mí. Debo confesarles que esta trama ya la escribí, por allá en el año 2006 en otro fandom y obviamente con grandes diferencias. Cuando me enamoré de YOI y me puse a pensar con cuidado en qué planear con ellos, me recordé esa vieja historia y me fui a leerla. Tomé la base y re estructuré todo para poder armar lo que ahora están leyendo, ¡Que espero que les guste!**

 **Por cierto, desde ya me disculpo si hay algún error en la narración, en ortografía o algo más. No poseo BETA así que me mando sola intentando hacer lo mejor que puedo ;;**

 **¡Un detalle! Algunos se darán cuenta que puse en escena al bebé Shoma Uno, tal vez algunos no lo conozcan, pero es un patinador japonés que le tengo especial estima (al igual que Yuzuru Hanyu 3). Si no lo conocen le recomiendo su presentación de "Buenos Aires Hora Cero" ¡El niño es increíble!**

 **Sin más que agregar les agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón el amor que esta recibiendo esta historia. Todos sus mensajes (que ahora pasaré a responder), sus corazones, favoritos y seguidos me llenan de ánimos de seguir escribiendo. Gracias a Guest, Taurus95, Lindachan, anonimita n.n, Fleur du Ciel, Angel-LauraR, CrazyLife70, mizuzuita y Kurara Matsumoto.**

 **La única recompensa que tenemos los autores es saber su opinión, así que les agradecería si me siguen diciendo qué les parece 3**

 **¡Nos estaremos viendo muy pronto! Lo prometo~**

 **Naomi Jung**


	3. Yuri Plisetsky

Dentro de aquella sala perduraba el silencio. No correspondía a un horario curricular, así que el profesor Nikiforov podía aprovechar la tranquilidad para pensar.

Su taza de café descansaba olvidada sobre el borde de la mesa. El líquido apenas había sido bebido pero al hombre ruso poco le importaba desperdiciarlo. Su mente se encontraba en otro lado y en otros tiempos.

Repasando con su mirada una y otra vez los bordes de su violín mientras repasaba la escena que había vivido con su alumno unos días atrás. Desde aquel torpe acercamiento con Yūri Katsuki este había optado por desaparecer de su rango de visión. Consiguiendo que el hombre de cabello platinado se frustrara.

Se incorporó de su asiento tomando con cuidado su móvil que desde hace varios minutos vibraba con mensajes de texto. Sin embargo no se inmutó demasiado por la desesperación de los escritos, tan sólo se limitó a teclear con rapidez y contestar con un mensaje contundente.

" _El niño es algo complicado, pero no es imposible para Viktor Nikiforov."_

 **You Only Live Once**

Yūri nunca se había caracterizado por destacar. Era siempre aquel estudiante de notas promedios que se mantenía en silencio al menos de ser nombrado. Sus mejores amigos, Yuko y Phichit, solían hacer ruido su entorno y lo hacían participe de sus juegos. Por lo que la mayoría de sus compañeros lo creían alguien demasiado tranquilo, y él no estaba interesado en corregirles.

Por este motivo, que el profesor Nikiforov hubiera acentuado su atención en su persona y de esa manera tan particular había alterado su sistema.

Recordaba a la perfección lo sucedido hace unos días atrás, y no podía evitar sentir vergüenza. ¿Por qué había reaccionado de esa forma? Siendo un devoto a la música clásica el poder apreciar una ejecución tan impecable de Viktor Nikiforov era un mero sueño hecho realidad. Sin embargo él se había sentido ahogado, aturdido, el profesor lo hacía tambalear y hasta huir de su presencia.

—Debe de pensar que soy raro…—

Su aliento se convirtió en una pequeña nube en el ambiente. Yūri estaba solo sentado en aquel enorme patio, sin miedo al frío que azotaba a la ciudad y observando cómo los pequeños copos de nieve se deslizaban por el ambiente pero sin tocarlo gracias al pequeño techo sobre su cabeza. Todo estaba un silencio reconfortante que le permitía el pensar.

Entre sus manos descansaba un manojo de hojas escritas. Algunas con partituras, otras con pequeñas oraciones que constantemente molestaban a su mente y deseaba expresarlas. Pero aunque estuviera allí para buscar inspiración, desde que se había sentado que no había podido concluir ni una sola nota.

Movió su lápiz lentamente entre sus dedos, sin escribir nada y raspando el borde del papel, dejando salir otro suspiro de frustración. Pero no llegó a pensar demasiado cuando su celular vibró dentro de su chaqueta azulada.

Sabiendo que ya había fallado por completo en concentrarse sacó el aparato y rió al ver que se trataba de una fotografía. Ryusuke estaba en sus clases de baile y le había mandado una imagen donde se lo podía ver apenas y a un Yuri Plisetsky con un gesto desafiante en fondo.

Yūri rió divertido. Guardó su pequeño teléfono una vez más y dejó salir una sonrisa algo cansada de sus labios. Aquellos dos niños se esforzaban mucho en sus clases, se pasaban horas ensayando y estaban dispuestos a luchar en aquel rubro tan problemático para los hombres. Mientras que él, a punto de graduarse del instituto, no tenía la suficiente confianza como para demostrar su amor por la música.

El timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases lo sobresaltó, haciendo que guardara torpemente sus escritos dentro de su bolso y empezara a correr por el patio hacía su aula. Sin notar como desde el segundo piso su figura era observada atentamente por la mirada de Viktor Nikiforov.

 **You Only Live Once**

—El promedio general de este curso es de los más altos de la región, por lo que me puedo quedar tranquila de que todos se están tomando en serio que este será su último año y se están preparando para el ingreso universitario.—

La directora Minako estaba al frente de la clase, con sus manos apoyadas sobre el escritorio del profesor, pero manteniendo aquel aire intimidante que mostraban sus ojos. Observaba lentamente a cada uno de los alumnos mientras proseguía hablando.

—Sin embargo, también quiero que recuerden que en su futuro tienen muchas posibilidades. Hay becas en diferentes rubros y si están interesados en aspirar en alguna tienen como máximo hasta el lunes para llevar con su profesor la solicitud.—

Al decir esas palabras por unos segundos sus ojos se encontraron con los de Yūri, haciendo que este se sintiera desconcertado. Se avergonzó de repente y por inercia bajó su cabeza, moviendo nerviosos sus dedos sobre la ficha que tenía encima de su cuaderno. Esta tenía como encabezado "Relaciones internacionales" escrito con lápiz.

Sin darse cuenta había dejado de escuchar a la directora, al punto que ni siquiera había notado cómo el profesor había intervenido con algunas preguntas.

Phichit estaba sentado a unos metros de él y de inmediato había notado la mirada perdida de su amigo. Sin duda alguna se acercó un poco a su banco, intentando no llamar la atención de los adultos que conversaban en frente.

—Así que ya te has decidido por esa universidad, ¿No?— susurró, haciendo que los ojos del japonés se volvieran a él y en forma tímida respondiera con un asentimiento de su cabeza. —¿Y no harás nada con la música? Eres un buen violinista…Y eso te gusta.—

Yūri sabía que las intenciones de Phichit eran buenas y que se preocupaba constantemente por su futuro, por eso, se giró a verlo con una sonrisa que ocultaba la desilusión que presionaba su pecho.

—Solamente los prodigios pueden vivir de las artes, y para mi mala fortuna yo no soy uno.— le aseguró, rascando con su mano su propia nuca en un gesto torpe. –Además… Mari ya se sacrificó mucho por Ryusuke y por mí, debo ayudarla y no darle más preocupaciones.—

Ante aquellas palabras el tailandés no pudo refutar, tan sólo asentir con su cabeza.

 **You Only Live Once**

No era la primera vez que Yūri pisaba aquel salón de baile, pero jamás dejaba de sorprenderle. La pulcritud que desprendía el suelo de madera y cómo los espejos en las paredes, justo al lado de las barras, daban una vista panóptica de todos los alumnos.

No se le hizo difícil alcanzar a ver la pequeña figura de Ryusuke en una esquina que de inmediato lo notó y se acercó a él.

—No esperaba verte aquí, hermano… Ya casi terminamos, ¿Me esperas?—

—Claro, no hay prisa, Ryu—kun.— le aseguró de inmediato moviendo su mano en el aire.

Ryusuke le respondió con una sonrisa grande antes de volverse a alejar de él, tan sólo para que el mayor pudiera sentarse en una de las pequeñas bancas que había en el lugar, quedando como un espectador.

Si bien el estudio no estaba repleto de alumnos había un promedio considerable de estudiantes. Pero ninguno parecía destacar tanto como el delgado cuerpo de Yuri. El mayor de los Katsuki había quedado prendido de inmediato observándolo.

Aunque estaba siendo instruido por la profesora en sus movimientos él danzaba con gracia y una delicadeza que cualquiera podría envidiar. La punta de sus píes, la extensión de sus dedos y cómo acariciaba el aire en cada movimiento era tan pulcro que recién reconocía que era la primera vez que veía bailar al mejor amigo de su hermano menor y en parte se arrepentía, porque no había duda que el joven rubio era un bailarín increíble.

Terminó su interpretación con el rostro enrojecido y Yūri se contuvo de aplaudir. Pero a diferencia de él que se había quedado maravillado la instructora se acercó de inmediato al bailarín.

—Sigues teniendo problemas te estabilidad luego de la segunda vuelta. Pero lo que más me preocupa es tu rostro, Plisetsky, no transmites la música. Tu técnica es impecable, casi perfecta, pero si no logras mostrarme una historia a través de tus movimientos eres un muñeco.—

El joven rubio escuchaba los comentarios que le estaban haciendo, pero se notaba su frustración en la forma en que su pequeña nariz se había arrugado por completo y golpeaba su talón contra el suelo.

Yūri se percató de que Ryusuke y otros compañeros se reían, y supuso que aquella escena era más cotidiana de lo que parecía. Porque nadie se sorprendió a la forma en que Yuri acababa de chistar y retirarse al vestuario con molestia en cada uno de sus pasos.

Por unos segundos el mayor de los Katsuki quedó anonadado por la falta de respeto hacía su superior, pero luego consideró las diferencias culturales. Aunque esa excusa no lo terminaba de convencer.

—¿Hermano?—

Ante la suave voz de Ryusuke el joven se giró a verlo y le sonrió con suavidad al notar que todos los alumnos estaban dirigiéndose a cambiarse. La clase había terminado.

—¿No tenías club de música hoy?— el menor preguntó aquello con sus ojos entrecerrados mientras ajustaba la correa de su bolso contra su hombro.

Sin embargo Yūri se mantuvo tranquilo, negando con su cabeza de un lado al otro.

—Me quedé estudiando en la biblioteca, pequeño. Los exámenes son pronto y por unos días debo priorizar el llegar con mis estudios.— estaba mintiendo, pero su voz era siempre clara y sin mostrar duda, haciendo que su hermano asintiera con su cabeza.

—Está bien, espérame unos minutos en el pasillo. Me cambiaré y te alcanzo, ¿Si?—

El mayor de los dos asintió sin inconvenientes y con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba se marchó al sitio indicado. Sin notar como al darle la espalda la sonrisa de Ryusuke iba desapareciendo.

—¿Por qué me estás mintiendo…?— susurró para sí mismo mientras negaba con su cabeza.

Se giró sobre sus talones y entró con rapidez a la zona de casilleros, encontrándose con Yuri ya estaba vistiendo su uniforme escolar y estaba terminando de arreglar su cabello. Con tan sólo verlo se mordió el labio inferior y se acercó a él.

—Yuri… Necesito que me ayudes con algo…—

El joven ruso se giró al escucharlo y sus cejas se alzaron con duda.

 **You Only Live Once**

Sabía que Yuri no podría entretener demasiado tiempo a su hermano mayor, por lo que Ryusuke apresuró sus pasos corriendo por los pasillos del instituto. Agradeció que por el horario ya no hubiera profesores que lo reprendieran al respecto.

Rápidamente llegó a la sala de música, en el preciso momento en el cual los alumnos estaban retirándose. Por instinto se detuvo al costado de la puerta, arrugando su nariz al notar de nuevo a aquel profesor que había conocido en la enfermería la semana pasada. Y no faltó más que unos segundos para que Nikiforov se percatara de su presencia.

Ninguno de los dos se apresuró, el hombre ruso se movió cuando ninguno de sus estudiantes estuviera ya presente y con una sonrisa sumamente calma se acercó a él. De alguna forma la mueca que se trazaba en los labios del adulto molestaba a Ryusuke, pero procuró no demostrarlo manteniendo un gesto sereno.

—Katsuki—kun ¿No es así?— preguntó en aquel tono cantarín, marcando con suavidad un poco más de lo que debería las palabras. –Hoy su hermano no estuvo presente, ¿Sigue enfermo?—

El estudiante dudó por unos breves segundos si responderle o no, pero de inmediato sonrió elevando su mentón, enfrentando sus ojos directamente con los de él.

—Profesor, ¿Por qué es que llegó a Japón?— preguntó al fin ignorando por completo el cuestionamiento que le habían hecho. Esto tomó por sorpresa al otro. –Tengo entendido que usted es una persona de gran renombre, ¿Por qué es ahora un simple profesor?—

Por primera vez la sonrisa de Viktor flaqueó, pero fue tan sólo unos segundos. Sus ojos se habían afilado con suavidad y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, apoyando sutilmente uno de sus dedos sobre los labios ligeramente rosados. Ryusuke notó aquel gesto el anillo dorado que descansaba elegantemente sobre su dedo.

—Para ser un estudiante de un curso inferior eres demasiado rebelde, pequeño. ¿Seguro eres japonés?— preguntó con un tono que no mostraba molestia alguna, pero si con un tinte de cinismo. –Tengo algunos pendientes en este país. Eso es todo.—

Ryusuke no se había inmutado a la mención de su falta de modales, pero sí se limitó chasquear su lengua ladeando su rostro a un costado.

—Espero que dichos pendientes no tengan que ver con mi hermano…—

Las cejas de Viktor se fruncieron apenas, comprendiendo al fin el hilo que llevaba aquella conversación. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a dejarse intimidar.

—¿Eso piensan? ¿Por eso es que Katsuki—kun se escapa de mi y estás aquí defendiéndolo?— preguntó inclinando ligeramente su cuerpo para poder estar a la altura de los ojos del menor. –Tienen una imaginación muy grande…—

Ryusuke emitió un ligero gruñido junto con un movimiento de su cabeza, quedando en silencio por un instante antes de volver a hablar.

—Mi hermano puede ser muy bobo, pero yo no. Me doy cuenta que no es casualidad que esté aquí, usted—…—

—Estás siendo paranoico, pequeño. Esa acusación es muy grave contra un profesor.— Viktor no lo había dejado concluir la frase y por el tono que había ocupado el otro supo había cruzado la línea, el ruso estaba molesto.

El silencio reinó entre ellos dos, mientras que las miradas se mantenían intactas como si con ellas pudieran desafiarse. Al final, fue Ryusuke quien chasqueando su lengua giró su rostro antes de girarse sobre sus talones y regresar caminando por el pasillo.

Viktor lo vio marcharse antes de dejar salir un profundo suspiro y deslizar sus dedos por sus cabellos platinados, girando su cabeza para pode observar el violín blanco que estaba sobre su escritorio.

—Esto se está complicando demasiado…— susurró para sí mismo antes de volver a la sala de música.

Mientras tanto, el menor de los hermanos Katsuki regresaba lentamente a dónde seguramente Yūri aún lo estaba esperando. Pero su mente estaba perdida, intentando acomodar las ideas que aquel hombre había desordenado.

—¿Me confundí? Al parecer él no recuerda… Tks~ ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?— susurró en el silencioso pasillo.

 **You Only Live Once**

Desde aquella posición, apoyado contra la pared, podía ver como el sol se había ocultado y la noche se veía más oscura de lo normal por las nubes. Yūri creía que una vez más estaba por nevar, por lo que agradeció el haber cargado aquella mañana un paraguas con sus cosas.

Estaba distraído y eso era un hecho, pero cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta se giró pensando encontrar a Ryusuke, pero en su lugar estaba la delgada y pequeña figura de Yuri Plisetsky.

Los labios de Yūri se abrieron sorprendidos porque el menor simplemente había salido para quedarse parado en frente de él, pero antes de que pudiera expresar palabra alguna el ruso le había tirado dos papeles contra el pecho.

Katsuki apenas logró reaccionar atrapándolos, dirigiendo de inmediato su mirada a ellos para notar que se trataba de dos entradas para un musical con orquesta que se desarrollaría ese fin de semana. Pero a pesar de que parecía ser algo obvio, sus ojos chocolates buscaron los ajenos con duda impresa por completa en sus orbes.

Yuri se había cruzado de brazos y refunfuñando había escondido parte de su rostro detrás de los cabellos rubios.

—El cerdo me comentó que estás preparando una pieza de violín para tu club de música y que te falta motivación.— dijo con lentitud, girando apenas sus ojos para poder verlo. –Me dicen que tengo un problema asimilar, tal vez esto puede ayudarnos a ambos.—

—Quieres… ¿Qué vayamos juntos?—

Yūri no midió que sus palabras podían avergonzar al otro, tan sólo expresó lo que en ese momento se le hacía difícil de creer.

—¿Juntos? ¡No digas idioteces!— explotó de inmediato, agitando sus brazos con amenaza de golpearlo mientras su rostro se teñía de un rojizo intenso. –Simplemente coincidiremos allí. No nadie dijo de una cita o ir juntos, tks~ _idiota, estúpido, cerdo grande_.—

Como el japonés no era su idioma natal era hasta divertido como el menor al avergonzarse mezclaba las palabras entre varios idiomas. Aún así Yūri entendía que lo estaba insultando, sin embargo aquella imagen avergonzada le provocaba una sonrisa en sus labios sintiendo que ese sentimiento que le nacía en el pecho por el menor era ligeramente conocido.

 **Continuará.**

 **Aquí estoy y como prometí tengo la continuación de esta historia. Sé que es algo enredada pero al fin va tomando un poco de forma y lo prometo, no estaré hasta el 2020 subiendo capítulos. Si todo sale bien y según lo planeado, este serial será de seis capítulos. Así que ya vamos por la mitad sdhsdjkjsdds**

 **Una vez más debo agradecer desde lo más profundo de mi corazón a aquellas personas que se toman el trabajo de escribirme un comentario al respecto a esta historia. Me sirve muchísimo para sentir que vale la pena las horas y horas trabajando en esto para ustedes. También los corazones, favoritos y demás cosas bellas 3**

 **¡Muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo y nos veremos muy pronto!**


	4. Yūri Katsuki y Viktor Nikiforov

Sus dedos eran alargados y de un tono blanquecino. Los movimientos que utilizaba eran de una elegancia hipnótica y de una forma ágil, emitiendo unos sonidos que podían endulzar cualquier oído crítico. El arco se mecía acorde a su cuerpo, consiguiendo que la melodía se impregnara de una melancolía profunda.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en aquella pieza improvisada? No estaba seguro, pero no le importaba. Últimamente sus pensamientos eran una tortura y expresarse a través de su violín era la única forma en que podía tranquilizarse. Jamás había sido bueno conteniendo los sentimientos en su pecho, pero ahora parecía no tener opción.

En un último vaivén las cuerdas rugieron abruptamente y los brazos de Viktor quedaron inmóviles, manteniendo su mirada clara perdida de la ventana. Soltó un pequeño suspiro de sus labios y se giró para retomar su asiento en frente del escritorio. Tomó su pluma para trazar en las partituras la nueva secuencia que había inventado.

—El prodigio Nikiforov en acción.—

Una suave voz femenina llamó su atención, consiguiendo que una sonrisa se dibujara en la boca del ruso. Minako le correspondió a ese gesto de inmediato, para luego ingresar a la sala de música hasta acomodarse en la silla que estaba en frente de él. Nikiforov pudo apreciar cómo a pesar de mostrarse en forma despreocupada, mantenía la elegancia en cada uno de sus movimientos.

—¿Mis niños han sido buenos contigo?— aquella forma tan cotidiana de hablar reflejaba la confianza que tenían entre ambos. —Escuché los rumores de los pasillos, "el increíble profesor extranjero"— comentó exagerando el movimiento de sus manos y soltando una pequeña risa.

El violinista la acompañó en aquella mueca, porque sabía lo que decían de él y no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Reconocía lo llamativo que podía ser, y ¿Para qué negarlo? Le gustaba poder caminar por los pasillos con esas miradas puestas en él.

—Se siente como si fuera una celebridad.— era evidente el tono de sarcasmo en su voz y Minako lo miró con una ceja alzada, consiguiendo que Nikiforov carcajeara un poco más. —Es agradable. Los niños del club de música son regulares, pero creo poder conseguir algo sobresaliente con un buen trabajo.—

—Tan sincero siempre.— expresó la directora con un pequeño suspiro la mujer mayor.

—Algunos dicen que eso es una cualidad.— se defendió, guiñando uno de sus ojos mientras deslizaba sus dedos por el arco del violín.

—Para tu fortuna soy una de esos "algunos".— respondió con una sonrisa, prestando atención en los movimientos del profesor. —Cuando me pediste venir estaba sorprendida. No puedo creer que tengamos al rebelde músico ruso como profesor de esta modesta institución. Permíteme dudar, cariño, pero eso no va con tu personalidad.—

Viktor despegó su mirada de su instrumento para poder obsérvala directamente. Su sonrisa seguía presente, pero sus ojos se achicaron apenas en un pequeño gesto que no pasó inadvertido para la mayor.

—Ya no soy el mismo chico rebelde, Minako—san.— expresó con aquella voz cantarina, retomando su labor de limpiar su violín. —Las cosas cambiaron.—

Los finos labios de la directora se contrajeron y deslizó apenas los anteojos por su nariz.

—¿Querrás decir que Asao te cambió?— fue una insinuación directa, consiguiendo que la melodiosa voz de Viktor se escuchara en una risa amena. Minako se contagió de su alegría y le correspondió aquel gesto. —¿Cuándo nace el pequeño monstruo?—

Ante su pregunta los ojos de Nikiforov brillaron con intensidad y orgullo.

 **You Only Live Once**

Su voz se elevó en un sonoro suspiro mientras que sus uñas se deslizaban hacía abajo, raspando con suma necesidad la tela del traje ajeno. Sus cuerpos se mantenían pegados, casi necesitando fundirse uno en el otro, a medida que los movimientos se volvían algo bruscos.

La espalda del japonés chocó abruptamente contra uno de los casillos, y ese ruido se mezcló con la respiración agitada que era ahogada entre el juego de sus besos y su lengua. Estaban solos en el vestuario, con el calor quemando sus entrañas y el deseo impregnado en la forma torpe en que buscaban desprenderse de sus ropas.

—Yūri…—

Esa voz entonaba su nombre en una forma erótica, acariciando su lóbulo con sus labios. Viktor era embriagador y el patinador más joven apenas podía respirar en la forma en que su cuerpo respondía. Y es que podía percibir a la perfección como el miembro endurecido de Viktor estaba apoyado contra su muslo empujándolo.

—Hoy no puedes gritar, ¿Entendido? Son ordenes de tu entrenador…—

Yūri deseaba golpear sus manos en aquella amplia espalda, pero apenas conseguía que sus labios temblaran y el sonrojo que estaba pintando sus mejillas se intensificara, ¿Por qué jugaba así con él?

—Así me gusta, mi cerdito…—

Un nuevo susurro golpeó contra su oído, en el momento en que el primer broche de su traje era desprendido. Yūri no se movió y sus dedos se ciñeron con fuerza en la tela del saco del ruso. El cierre bajó con lentitud dejando al descubierto la espalda su espalda desnuda, deteniéndose justo en donde se curvaba su cadera.

Un gemido se escuchó en la soledad del vestuario, uno que pronunciaba el nombre de Viktor con placer.

Con un movimiento similar a un espasmo su cuerpo se sacudió, sacándolo de aquella ilusión en forma abrupta. De repente, ya no estaban escondidos cerca de las duchas del estadio, sino que su cuerpo respiraba en forma agitada encima de su propia habitación. Con una gran diferencia, ahora Yūri estaba recostado sobre su cama con el rostro envuelto de un intenso rojizo y su entrepierna endurecida, completamente solo.

—Oh Dios…—

Su susurro se perdió en el ambiente. Se giró entre las sábanas para envolverse entre ellas, recién notando como había mojado su ropa interior. Soltó un quejido antes de hundir su rostro contra su almohada, intentando ahogarse de esa forma. No daba crédito a lo que había soñado.

Aquella imagen seductora de sus labios, el calor de su cuerpo presionando el suyo, su voz susurrando su nombre en forma erótica… Un nuevo quejido se escapó de sus labios y se giró tan sólo para golpear reiteradas veces su rostro con las palmas de sus manos. ¿Soñar esa clase de cosas significa que era homosexual? No, de inmediato negó asustado.

—Me gusta Yuko…— se repitió a sí mismo, mordiendo con fuerza su labio inferior.

Sabía que el profesor Nikiforov era atractivo, cualquier persona podía notarlo con tan sólo verlo. Sin embargo, no lo conocía, ¿Cómo podía ser que tuviera su primer sueño húmedo con alguien como él? ¿Con un hombre?

Sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud, mirando hacia la misma nada mientras que contraía sus dedos contra las sábanas. ¿Por qué estaba tan alterado? ¿Por qué desde que había aparecido en su vida ese profesor no podía tener paz?

—Tal vez… ¿Si me atrae?— aquella frase pesaba más de lo que quería creer. —Un amor platónico… admiración…—

Sabía a la perfección que no estaba siendo sincero consigo mismo, pero no deseaba pensar más en ello. Se levantó de su cama para colocarse los lentes sobre su pequeña nariz. Debía irse a limpiar, pero antes consultó con su móvil el horario, se había dormido después de almorzar y tenía planes para esa tarde. Pero cualquier pensamiento se quedó en blanco al notar que tenía un mensaje del amigo ruso de su hermano menor.

"Kakao Talk to Yurio:

Gordo, se puntual o considérate muerto. YP"

Fue un resorte automático para él. Se levantó corriendo para buscar en su clóset ropa acorde para la ocasión. Aún estaba a tiempo, si es que se apresuraba podría llegar sin problema alguno. Corrió hacia el baño para limpiar todo su cuerpo. Pretendió no notar la mancha incomoda en su entrepierna y salió apenas estuvo conforme consigo mismo. Se vistió acorde a la ocasión y envolvió entorno a su cuello una enorme bufanda. Desde su ventana podía ver que caía pequeños copos de nieve y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a coger una gripe.

Bajó con rapidez para calzarse los zapatos en la entrada, pero antes de salir la cabeza de Ryosuke salió del living para poder verlo.

—¿Vas a tu cita con Yurio?—

El mayor de los Katsuki rodó con suavidad sus ojos antes de enderezarse.

—No es una cita, no digas esas cosas…—

La forma en que lo había negado en el acto hizo que el más joven sonriera en forma divertida. No le dijo nada más y Yūri abandonó la residencia murmurando constantemente la frase "llego tarde". Ryosuke veía toda la escena como un espectador, pero apenas estuvo solo sacó su móvil de su bolsillo y tecleó con rapidez.

Kakao Talk to Yurio:

Cuida de mi hermano, confió en ti.

 **You Only Live Once**

—Fue impresionante, no puedo creer que hayan re versionado Notte Stellata.—

Yūri formaba una sonrisa al escuchar cómo el pequeño ruso hablaba sin tapujo alguno. No había tenido muchas oportunidades de conversar a solas con él, por ello, al verlo tan expresivo y con una mueca adornando sus labios sentía que estaba conociendo una nueva cara de él.

—La tercera sinfonía fue sublime. Que lo hayan hecho con la presentación del Fantasma de la Opera fue un toque único. Es de mis historias favoritas.— se animó a comentar el japonés, hundiendo un poco su nariz en su bufanda.

—Fue una buena idea cómo lo plantearon. Nada de amor cursi o ridículo, sino algo pasional.—

—¿No eres muy pequeño para pensar en cosas pasionales?— preguntó de inmediato el de cabello negro, soltando una pequeña risa al ver como el rostro del extranjero se tornaba rojizo.

—¡¿Tu que sabes, cerdo?! Viví más cosas de lo que te podrías imaginar.— aseguró ofuscado, haciendo una pequeña mueca en sus labios.

Plisetsky comentaba con argumentos sólidos, manteniendo aquella particular personalidad en cada una de sus frases, pero siento tan participativo que el mayor se encontraba encantado. Habían salido hace algunos minutos del teatro y estaban caminando en dirección a la estación de trenes. Ya había anochecido hace unas horas, por lo que el mayor se sentía responsable de Yuri.

Sin embargo, estaba tan entretenido con la charla y viendo el camino por el que iban, que no notó cómo la nariz del rubio estaba algo enrojecida y su mirada verde se desviaba a él en un par de ocasiones. El más pequeño abría su boca para decir algo, pero al final los volvió a cerrar sin expresar palabra alguna, mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior. ¿Por qué era tan complicado el simplemente decirle de ir a comer algo? El maldito cerdo parecía sumido en sus pensamientos y no lo ayudaba. Por unos segundos quiso golpearlo por no darse cuenta de algo tan obvio.

—Cerdo… ¿Quie—…?— al fin se había animado a hablarle, pero su frase quedó inconclusa al ver al otro detenerse en forma abrupta. —¿Cerdo?—

Yūri no estaba escuchando las palabras de su acompañante, su mirada se encontraba perdida en el imponente estadio de Yoyogi National. Una serie de pancartas se extendía cerca de la entrada, promocionando el próximo campeonato de patinaje artístico por equipos. Pero no era que los ojos color café estaban leyendo u observando, sino que su cuerpo parecía haberse congelado allí mismo, sin atreverse a moverse mientras su mente quedaba encadenada.

El más joven no comprendía lo que sucedía hasta que se percató en dónde se encontraban. En forma inconsciente sus puños se contrajeron al costado de su cuerpo, por lo que hundió sus manos dentro de su chaqueta y caminó hasta ponerse a su lado, mirando el estadio.

—¿"World Trophy"?— leyó en la parte superior. —¿Ese no es un patinador famoso?— Yuri había preguntado mientras señalaba con su mano uno de los carteles más grandes y llamativo. Consiguiendo con este gesto que Katsuki reaccionara. Su mirada algo perdida se giró a ver al rubio y luego la imagen en frente de ellos dos, sonriendo con suavidad.

—Sí, es el campeón olímpico, Yuzuru Hanyu.— dijo al final, mientras que movía apenas su cuerpo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuándo se había quedado parado allí.

—No sabía te gustaba el patinaje artístico…—comentó con cautela el más bajo, haciendo una pequeña mueca entre sus labios. —¿Quieres venir a ver el torneo?—

Aquella frase hizo detonar algo dentro de él. Su corazón había empezado a latir con fuerza y tan sólo imaginarse la pista de hielo algo en lo profundo de su pecho dolió. En forma automática sus manos se negaron en el aire y una pequeña risa nerviosa brotó de sus labios.

—No, no, no.— dijo reiteradas veces antes de sacar su mirada de allí hacia otro lado. —No es mi área…—

Yuri no disimulaba y su mirada era incrédula ante la negativa recibida. El mayor había notado esto, por lo que simplemente tomó su muñeca para jalarlo con suavidad.

—¡Vamos a comer algo!— comentó de inmediato, empezando a caminar mientras que lo llevaba. Necesitaba alejarse de allí.

Ambos se alejaron con rapidez de aquel sitio, sin embargo, a pesar de que el rubio se dejara llevar por un hiperactivo japonés, su mirada se dirigió con brevedad al estadio una última vez antes de cambiar de calle.

 **You Only Live Once**

Su vida se había convertido en un caos. Los extraños sueños que habían acaparado su mente, la peligrosa atracción hacia su profesor lo atormentaba, sentía una peligrosa atracción que le recordaban una y otra vez ese sueño que lo desnudaba en frente de sus ojos. Algo que jamás había pensado y ahora que lo consideraba comprimía con fuerza su vientre en una excitación que nunca antes había experimentado.

Sin embargo, sabía que no podía seguir huyendo. Desde hace dos semanas que no se había atrevido a volver al club de música. Pero, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo podía ser tan cobarde? Sí, era cierto que toda era su culpa, que el hombre no había hecho nada y que por idiota se estaba alejando de algo que amaba como era la música. Por eso estaba allí, sosteniendo entre sus manos el estuche del violín y suspirando profundamente antes de atreverse a abrir la puerta del aula.

Lo primero que vio al ingresar fue la sonrisa amplia de Phichit, consiguiendo que su corazón se tranquilizara un poco. Pero en cuanto notó la mirada profunda de los ojos del profesor su mueca se aflojó con suavidad. El imponente hombre estaba parado, ligeramente apoyado sobre su escritorio, aparentemente dando una charla a los estudiantes.

—Katsuki—kun nos honra con su presencia.— comentó Nikiforov moviendo con suavidad su mano en el aire. Su tono de voz era siempre alegre, sin importar que hubiera sido un pequeño reproche. —¡Adelante, adelante! Justo estaba por darles un anuncio importante.—

Yūri inclinó su cabeza antes de caminar con rapidez hacia su sitio, dejando su violín al costado de su cuerpo mientras que saludaba apenas con la mano a su mejor amigo. Deseaba hablar con él, pero supuso que no era el momento.

—Retomamos.— dijo con aquella profunda voz de mando el profesor, palmeando un par de veces sus manos para capturar la atención de todos. —Habrá un encuentro de arte de Kioto. Lamentablemente no hay cupos para todos, por lo que habrá una serie de audiciones que determinarán qué alumnos irán.—

Una serie de murmullos se levantó ante sus palabras, todos parecían entusiasmados. Inclusive Phichit que golpeó con suavidad el brazo de Yūri, incitados por el moreno hablaron en susurros, al igual que el resto de la clase.

—¡Es bueno saber que todos están entusiasmados!— dijo en forma divertida Nikiforov, sonriendo —Entonces debemos comenzar ya. Los iré llamando a que hagan una pequeña demostración con su instrumento. Mañana les daré los resultados, ¿Está bien?—

Un coro general se escuchó asintiendo. Dejando que el mayor tomara una pequeña libreta y una pluma entre sus dedos, mirando a sus alumnos luego con una pequeña sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

—Dicen que los últimos serán los primeros, así que Katsuki—kun, ya que llegó al último usted debe comenzar.—

Yūri parecía haber sido paralizado con aquellas palabras, sin darse cuenta que todos lo estaban observando. Se movió con suavidad cuando Phichit había tocado su brazo y en forma torpe sacó su violín de su estuche. Caminó algo nervioso hacia el frente de la clase, intentando no enfrentar directamente los ojos color tormenta del mayor.

—¿Debo… tocar alguna pieza en especifico?— preguntó con voz baja, girando sus orbes a observarlo pero siendo apenas de reojo.

—¡Para nada! Es totalmente libre, así que esperamos nos sorprenda.— contestó con esa jovialidad que Yūri entendía casi como cínica.

Aún así asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza, apoyando su fiel instrumento sobre su hombro y sosteniendo entre sus delgados dedos el arco. Se permitió suspirar profundamente antes de cerrar los párpados y empezar a ejecutar aquella pieza que sonaba entre sus sueños.

El aula dejó de emitir sonidos y de repente nada existía a su alrededor. Era una melodía suave, esa que empezaba como un suave lamento que cargaba tristeza y una lucha perseverante. Luego, hacía la mitad, cambiaba lentamente. ¿Había algo diferente? Si. 

" _Ahora, Yūri descubrió algo como el amor."_

¿Esa había sido la voz del profesor Nikiforov susurrando en su oído? No, era algo que estaba dentro de su mente.

Cada nota ahora transmitía esperanza, un sentimiento que llevaba a Yūri a meterse en su propia interpretación.

Su cuerpo se movía ligeramente, acompañando esa melodía que estaba terminando en una forma dulce. Sucumbiendo sutilmente ante las últimas notas antes de quedarse simplemente allí. Sus parpados se elevaron y pudo observar como todos estaban impresionados. Phichit fue el primero en moverse, aplaudiendo en forma entusiasta antes de seguir seguido por el resto de sus compañeros.

Yūri se permitió sonreír, sintiendo el rostro y la pequeña nariz enrojecida. Agradeciendo varias veces con pequeñas reverencias. El profesor Nikifirov no se había quedado atrás, caminando lentamente en su dirección.

—Amazing, Katsuki—san!— casi gritó lleno de entusiasmo, haciendo que el estudiante se avergonzara un poco más. —¿Tiene nombre?— preguntó de inmediato, apoyando uno de sus dedos sobre sus propios labios.

Un nombre, ese detalle era algo que Yūri ni siquiera había considerado. Pensó unos breves segundos, antes de que sus labios se movieran.

—"Yūri on ice".— dijo sin pensarlo, pero al escuchar a su propia voz pronunciarlo un suave calor se instaló en su pecho, sonriendo.

El mayor reflejó por unos segundos sorpresa en sus facciones, pero de inmediato fue suplantado por una mueca relajada, curvando sus pequeños labios.

—Queda perfecto. Puede tomar asiento, Katsuki—san…—

Yūri asintió y luego de hacer una corta reverencia caminó en dirección a su asiento. Sin embargo, era consciente de que la mirada de los ojos claros estaba puesta en él. La confianza presionó su estómago y sonrió en forma breve.

"Mírame a mí, Viktor."

 **You Only Live Once**

—¡No tiene sentido! ¡¿Cómo puede no haberte seleccionado?! Nikiforov te tiene envidia…—

Phichit estaba enfurecido y lo manifestaba de una forma abierta. Su voz marcaba cada una de las palabras en japonés y cada tanto emitía un pequeño bufido. Yūri, por su lado, intentaba mantener la calma. Sostenía una pequeña sonrisa, aunque en su pecho la sensación de decepción era latente.

Aquella mañana habían llegado entusiasmados a ver la lista de convocatorias. Phichit salía entre los primeros nombres, pero, aunque se tenía algo de confianza, su nombre jamás fue escrito allí.

—Los demás… debieron hacerlo mejor que yo, ¿No?— intentó decirlo, pero su voz era demasiado baja y su cabeza se había agachado involuntariamente. Se sentía miserable.

—¡No digas esas cosas, Yūri! Eres el mejor violinista que tenemos. Tu interpretación fue increíble. No tiene sentido.— las manos del joven tailandés golpearon la mesa.

Phichit siempre había sido conocido por tener buen humor e intentar apaciguar las cosas. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que lo veía tan metido su disgusto. Estaba tan seguro de lo que decía que Katsuki empezó a dudar. Por primera vez había tenido confianza en su interpretación, estaba seguro que había captura a Nikiforov con ella, ¿Por qué había sido rechazado?

La duda empezó a comer su cabeza y se terminó incorporando de la silla en dónde se encontraba.

—¿Yūri?—

—Iré a hablar con el profesor.—

Su voz era firme y contundente. No estaba dispuesto a pensarlo, porque sabía que si lo hacía terminaría por acobardarse. Por ello no escuchó las últimas palabras de su amigo, tan sólo colocó la mochila en su espalda y salió del aula de clases, caminando con rapidez por los pasillos.

Aún faltaba para que terminara las horas curriculares, por lo que supuso que el profesor se encontraría en la sala de profesores. Golpeó con suavidad la puerta y preguntó por él. Nishigori, el profesor de educación física lo miró extrañado y llamó de inmediato a Nikiforov.

El ruso apareció en cuestión de segundos, sorprendido al verlo allí.

—Katsuki—san, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?— preguntó cerrando la puerta detrás de él y dejando a ambos para conversar en el pasillo.

Yūri al tenerlo en frente sintió su confianza flaquear, sin embargo, intentó mantenerse firme.

—Yo… Quería saber porque no quedé seleccionado para la convocatoria… ¿Falle en mi interpretación? ¿Hubo mejores que yo?—

El profesor estaba sorprendido y se notaba en sus delicadas facciones. Se cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y observó en forma divertida a su alumno.

—Tienes mucho coraje para venir a preguntarme algo como esto.— reprimió una pequeña risa y lo miró firmemente. —No fallaste, te faltan pulir unos detalles en tus dedos, pero fuiste el mejor alumno del club.— le comentó manteniendo esa pequeña sonrisa entre sus labios.

Aquellas palabras tan sólo lo hicieron sentir más miserable, mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior.

—¿Entonces por qué…? ¿En qué falle?— preguntó de inmediato, contrayendo sus puños al costado de su cuerpo.

Nikiforov se tomó unos segundos para poder observarlo, manteniendo aquel brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos claros.

—No pensé fueras tan ambicioso, Yūri…— su nombre había sido expresado en una forma lenta, casí torturosa a los oídos ajenos. —No podía cederte ese lugar. Desde que soy profesor te he visto en… ¿Cuántas? ¿Dos clases en el club? No es justo para el resto de tus compañeros.— le aseguró mientras su mano izquierda se elevaba en el aire en un gesto casi teatral.

Pero sin duda alguna esa respuesta no era algo que se esperaba el menor. Asintió en forma lenta, comprendiendo a la perfección cuál había sido su error. Asintió en forma breve derrotado y arrepentido.

—Lo comprendo. Lo siento…—

Se sentía avergonzado e incapaz de verlo. Hizo una reverencia para marcharse de allí, pero no llegó a caminar cuando la mano de Nikiforov estaba sosteniendo su muñeca. Aquel tacto no era brusco, al contrario, se sentía cálido y familiar.

—¿Realmente te interesa esa convocatoria?—

Yūri se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior. No estaba seguro cuál era la motivación que estaba sintiendo, si es que el demostrar su futuro como violinista o demostrarle a Nikiforov sus habilidades. Sin embargo, sabiendo que decir lo segundo sería raro, simplemente asintió con su cabeza a su pregunta.

—Está bien… Te daré una oportunidad, pero habrá una condición.— mencionó deslizando sus dedos fuera de su muñeca.

Sus miradas se encontraron en forma breve para que al final el japonés asintiera en forma lenta. Tal vez estaba siendo muy bobo a esa repentina atracción que sentía hacia el mayor, pero era como lanzarse a un precipicio. Sabía era una idiotez, pero la emoción contraía con fuerza su abdomen.

—Lo que usted me pida…—

Nikiforov sonrió.

—Ven a mi departamento esta noche y cena conmigo…—

Los labios de Yūri se abrieron con suavidad sorprendido, mientras su voz se perdía por unos segundos.

" _Yūri, ¿Tendrías una cita conmigo?"_

Su cerebro lo estaba traicionando de nuevo, podía escuchar su voz en su cabeza acariciando con su tono dulce sus sentidos. Aún así, sacudió su cabeza apenas para poder verlo, asintiendo con lentitud.

—Nos vemos esta noche, profesor…— susurró apenas antes de hacer una nueva reverencia.

Katsuki se giró sobre sus talones y se marchó por aquel pasillo. No sabía ni siquiera que estaba haciendo, pero estaba preocupado por el latido desbocado de su corazón. Estaba tan sumido en su huida que no notó como los ojos claros estaban brillando con intensidad.

" _Yūri, ¿Por qué no vuelves a mi?"_

 **Continuará…**

 **¡Ya casi hemos llegado a la mitad de la historia! A partir del próximo capítulo habrá un cambio rotundo que traerá muchas respuestas, aunque aún así espero que este les haya gustado.**

 **Si, tardé demasiado en actualizar. Lamentablemente no tengo tanto tiempo disponible como me gustaría, y al no tener BETA para esta historia tengo que corregirlo varias veces, cosa que me lleva mucho trabajo (y si, seguramente sigo teniendo errores TT-TT). Si alguna persona está interesa en ayudarme, es bienvenida.**

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Taurus95 y Io-chan Ao-sama por haberme dejado reviews aquí, les contestaré por privado** **. Invito a aquellos que leen a que me digan que opinan. Los autores no tenemos nada más que sus comentarios como recompensa de nuestro trabajo.**

 **Pueden hablarme en forma personal en Twitter como OrionCassie5** **¡Gracias por leerme!**


End file.
